


Blind As A Bat

by HowlsMoon



Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 18:16:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,119
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14959683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HowlsMoon/pseuds/HowlsMoon
Summary: A Batman double rp No plot development no character development just pure smut





	Blind As A Bat

yeah and sure)

Batman was well what else, he was doing his normal thing. Going around the city to make sure everything is safe well for now. Other times hes beating bad guys.

Jade was looking through her list off kills, with her hood up people thought she was just a teen going through her phone. She bumped people but didn't care.  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Going out right now be back soon  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

okay  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Back  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

cool  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was currently being held captive by Two Face and Scarecrow. She couldn’t fight back because no one could know of her abilities.

Joker was doing what he did best causing trouble in Gotham City with his partner in crime Harley Quinn. He was currently robbing a bank.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman snuck into their hang out and sneaks within the shadows. He knows someone was captive here but he had to try and get them before they kill them.

Jade glanced as she notice a bank being robbed and raised a eyebrow before walking over and looked in the window  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was struggling and trying to get free. Her mouth was gagged and she was tied up to a chair. She started to cry. She didn’t wanna die.

Joker was stealing all the valuables and trinkets and money and he told Harley to hurry the hell up. He got his bags of loot and was exiting the bank.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman snuck over and cut the ropes"be silent alright"he said as he took the gag out her mouth and looked"ill get you out of here"he said.

Jade bumped past him as he exited stealing the money without him noticing and walked.

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded looking up at him scared out of her mind and she didn’t know what was gonna happen next but she found her night in black armor.

Joker told her to be careful next time as he snorted and he told Harley to get moving as he went into his truck and put the bags in the back.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman held her waist before batzipping them(cant remember what its called) to the roof and looked"are you alright, did they hurt you"he asked.

Jade glanced and smirked as one of the bags had a note saying oops sorry i took one of your bags. She held the real bag of money and walked  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and she blushed gazing into his cowl masked face. She wondered who he really was behind the mask. She just looked and saw them down below.

Joker drove off with Harley in the passenger seat and once they got back to his hideout he wanted to look at the goodies that he and Harley stole and got.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman looked and then back at her"wait here"he said before going down and hides again to knock one of them out and fights with the other one.

Jade walked and hummed as she smirked and went home as she thinks  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and watched Batman knock Scarecrow out and fought with Two Face.

Joker gasped and growled insulting Harley for her stupidity once again. The bag he had had fake things in it and not the stuff he stole.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman fights more before stringing him up and went back up to her.

Jade counted it and smirked more, wondering if he seen the note yet  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was waiting for Batman her handsome savior and prince. She blushed looking up at him.

Joket was so enraged after he saw the note he smirked evilly and decided to rob another bank.  
2 weeks ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman looked and nods a bit "ill give you a ride home "he said as he held her waist and zipped them down to the bat mobel.

Jade walked tp another bank as she wanted to the money in her bank but had to wait in line.  
2 weeks ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and she clung onto Batman for support. She was now in love with him.

Joker went to a different bank than the one that she went to. He grabbed the loot and the goodies then left in his truck.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman helped her in the batmobel and got in himself, he asked where she lived then drove to her house.

Jade glanced when he did and smirked a little as she got on top of the truck before he left  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Uh Batman? Can I reward you somehow for saving me?” Ital blushed as she fidgeted.

Joker then made it to his hideout and he saw her and he growled. He got out his gun and aimed it at her.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman looked and raised a eyebrow "you don't need to reward me miss but sure "he said as he was wanting to know how? 

Jade got down and hid fast as she glanced a bit out of her hiding place.  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I want you to make love to me Batman!” Ital said now her face blushing beet red.

Joker went around the truck to try and aim the gun and shoot it at her to no avail.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman blushes a bit and blinked "w-what I just met you though "he said and rubbed his neck.

Jade yelped and ran as she heard him try to shoot her  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and sighed sadly. She just got rejected by the one guy she fell in love with.

Joker all of a sudden stopped shooting at her and put his gun away. He walked over to her.

 

Destinygrim

Batman frowned "it doesn't mean we can't talk and that I just don't want to do that and have you get upset "he said as he liked her 

Jade notice him stop shooting and looked,seeing him walk over and gulped  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed sadly again and nodded. She didn’t say anything now anymore.

”I like your style! Why don’t you come join my side and together we will rule Gotham!”  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman frowned abd lifted her head"hey don't be sad I do like you but I think that would be to fast"he said.

Jade blinked and nods a bit before getting 7p and watched him.  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“No it wouldn’t! Please do it for me?” Ital sobbed as she started to cry tears falling down her cheeks.

Joker stroked her cheek all while giving her an evil grin and he then kissed her lips roughly and passionately.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman frowned a bit and sighed "alright but are you sure"he said.

Jades eyes widen as she blinked and tried to move away  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded now wiping her tears away to show her serious determined eyes.

Joker then pulled his lips away from hers and he laughed maniacally. He smirked at her.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman chuckled a bit and smiled at her.

Jade blinked "um why"she said as she watched him and could see harley get jealous  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red and grinned right back at him.

Joker said, “Because you’re better than my idiot Harley over there.”  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman blushed a bit and smiled"let's get you inside

Jade blinked more "um okay"she said and heard her phone and looked "and it's dad"she mumbled  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and she was about to get out of the bat mobile and walk to her apartment.

Joker sighed and waited until she was done on the phone and wanted to tell her about himself.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman opens it before helping her out.

Jade hung up and sighed "I don't want to talk to him right now  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital looked up into his masked eyes and she leaned up and kissed him softly.

Joker was waiting impatiently for her and then wanted to give her a tour of his hideout.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman blushed and kissed back as he held her

Jade looked and went over  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned and mewled into the kiss rubbing her shoulders.

Joker held her closer to him and he kissed her cheek sensually.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman blushed a bt and held her close

Jade blushed and glanced at him as she was embarresed

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital snuggled against him and cling onto him.

Joker took her hand and was gonna show her his hideout.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman held her and smiled as he chuckled a little.

Jade walked with him as she knew she was getting glared at  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can you please say something else other than he held her? You said that like three times in a row  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

sorry))

Batman stroked her cheek and chuckled a little as he kissed her more.

Jade walked with him as she can feel a hateful glare behind her  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital kissed him back as she whimpered into the kiss kissing him deeply.

Joker just told her to ignore his minions or Harley Quinn or whoever was glaring at her as he walked with her.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman kissed more as he picked her up and walked

Jade walked more as she rubbed her arm  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital continued to moan into the kiss stroking his cheeks.

Joker then brought her to his bedroom and put her on his bed as he got on top of her.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smirked a bit as they went inside abd lays her down. 

Jade looked up at him and blushed  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital looked up into his masked face and blushed a light shade of pink.

Joker began to nip and nibble on her neck creating love bites in his wake.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smiled a bit and kissed her neck as he thinks if this was a good idea or not.

Jade gasped a bit as she blushed even more.  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital started to moan softly underneath him and rubbed his shoulders.

Joker trailed his lips down to across her shoulders sucking more hickeys into her skin.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman kissed more as he thinks even more before bitting a bit

Jade blushed and gripped onto him as she bit her lip  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital shuddered and shivered beneath him as she mewled.

Joker took her shirt and her bra off and sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smirked and started to leave marks

Jade gasped loud and closed her eyes  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Batman please ugh!” Ital whimpered and moaned wantonly.

Joker switched nipples after making the other one harden between his teeth.

Batman glanced and smirked and rubbed her

Jade gasped more as she gripped his jacket  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Rubbed her where? Can you be more specific?  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman glanced and rubbed her crotch abd smirked.  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital groaned and whimpered as she arched her back.

Joker began sucking on her clitoris as he fingered her as well.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smirked and rubbed her more as he kissed her neck

Jade moaned a bit as she blushed red  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned wantonly and arched her back.

Joker pumped two fingers in and out of her as he sucked on her folds.  
1 week ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman pulls her trousers down and slipped his fingers in her.

Jade moaned more as she closed her eyes tight  
1 week ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned and mewled softly as she was naked now from the hips down.

Joker took everything out of her and he pulled down his pants and he rammed his dick into her.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman started to pump his finger in her as he added another and smirjed. 

Jade gasped loud as she gripped onto him in pain.  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned wantonly as she felt his gloved fingers inside her.  
”Ahh Batman I love you!”

Joker continued to thrust deeper and rougher into her as he bit her neck.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman glanced a bit and smiled a little as he bites her neck"love you to"

Jade arched her back in pain and pleasure  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red and she whimpered and groaned in pleasure.

Joker grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against skin and he rubbed her hips.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman got himself ready and entered

Jad moaned and gripped more  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed in pain as she cried tears pouring down her cheeks.

Joker thrusted harder deeper and faster into her while he rubbed her inner thighs.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman held still and wiped them away"its okay "he said

Jade moaned more as she gripped onto him harder

Ital pretty soon moaned and mewled in pleasure arching her back.

Joker reached her g spot and pounded the living daylights out of it.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman started to thrust into her more and kissed her neck.

Jade moaned louder as she arched her back more  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed in pleasure and she said for him to suck on her nipples.

Joker reached his peak and he released his cum into her spilling his seeds into her too.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman pulled her top and sucked on her breasts

Jade gasped loud  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held his masked face closer to her chest arching her back moaning.

Joker pulled out of her and he collapsed next to her and put her in his arms.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman sucked more as he thrusts into her more.

Jade snuggled a bit into him as she closed her eyes  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered groaned and squeaked scratching his shoulders.

Joker held her tightly against him and he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman glanced at her as he sucked more and thrusts more

Jade fell asleep, snuggling into him more but knows she pissed off harley  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Batman make hickeys on my shoulders please!” Ital moaned out wantonly.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smirked and chuckled before going to her shoulder and started making marks  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name one last time in pleasure and she orgasmed heavily all around him.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman groaned as he came as well and pants  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital snuggled up against him and closed her eyes falling asleep.  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman held her close and closed his eyes

Destinygrim

Batman pulled out and held her close before falling asleep  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’ll rp some more with you tomorrow  
6 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

okay  
6 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
The next morning Ital woke up and she yawned stretching.

Joker was up and he kissed his partner in crime’s cheek.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman woke up and stretched a bit before looking over at her

Jade snuggled and woke up before looking up at him  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed. She gazed into his masked eyes.  
”Are you ever gonna show me what you look like?”

Joker came over to her and brought her some breakfast for her.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman sighed and sat up"if i do you must not tell anyone who i am alright"he said

Jade smiled and sat up  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded as she blushed a light shade of pink her heart beating faster.

Joker nodded and sat down to eat his breakfast too as well looking at her.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman sighed a bit as he took off his mask and looked at her.

Jade smiled and started to eat her breakfast  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital now wanted to tell everyone that she knew who Batman was. She grabbed her phone about to text her friends Batman is Bruce Wayne.

Joker continued to eat his food and he grinned at her evilly then finished his food and said to her, “wanna help me take down Bats for good?”  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman took it from her and frowned"what did i just say"he said as he watched her"i said not to"he said and deleted what she was about to text.

Jade nods"alright"she said and smiled  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“B-but this can’t be kept a secret! The whole world needs to know who Batman really is!” Ital said and said she was gonna tell everyone.

Joker got changed and got dressed and waited for her telling Harley to watch his hideout while he was away with her. He treated her like trash.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman sighed"you do know if they do everyone who hates me will come after everyone i care about even you "he said

Jade got dressed and walked over to him  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital sighed and nodded and said she won’t tell anyone. She promised him.

Joker took her hand and he lead her to his truck going to put his plan into motion.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman smiled a bit and nods"thank you"he said and held her hand

Jade followed and looked at him

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded and blushed as she leaned in and kissed his cheek.

Joker was kidnapping a person and told Batman to come on out.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman blushed and smiled at her"if you like and if your not busy we can go on a date later and not as me dressed like this"

Jade thinks and looked at him  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Can I move in with you Bruce? Please? Do you want me too?” Ital asked him.

Joker grinned at her and told Batman to come on out wherever he was.  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smiled and nods"alright"he said and kissed her hand

Jade listened to him as she tilted her head  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
I’ll rp some more with you later  
5 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

okay  
5 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Hey I’ll rp some more with you tomorrow I’ve just been busy sorry about that  
4 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

okay  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Suddenly Ital saw the Batman light signal up in the sky. She asked, “what’s that Bruce?”

Joker was getting annoyed frustrated and fed up that Batman still hadn’t shown up yet.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce looked "the bat signal "he said and sighed "I must go but remember the promise "he said as he kissed her head abd put the mask back on before leaving.

Jade loed at him and tilted her head  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital blushed beet red and nodded. She was still naked on his bed as she wrapped the sheets around her.

Joker laughed evilly and maniacally as he saw Batman finally coming saying, “took ya long enough Bats!”  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman rolled his eyes as he watched "I do have a life outside of this joker"

Jade watched them  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“So what ever happened to that dame I kidnapped and almost killed? Let me guess she’s with you now right Bats?” Joker asked.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman glared and attacked  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Joker got out his gun and he shot and aimed it at Batman. He dodged Batman’s attacks snickering.

 

Destinygrim

Batman kicked him down and glared  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Joker just gave up released the hostages and swore revenge on him once again.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Jade followed

batman went after him  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Joker used a smoke bomb and disappeared with his girlfriend.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman looked and sighed before going back

Jade looked at him  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital was worried about him wondering where he was.

Joker went back to his hideout but didn’t go back empty handed.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman went in and looked

Jade looked at him  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Can you say something different than that and can you write more than that?  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

I can try)

Batman walked in and looked over at her "you okat "he asked

jade looked at him"so whst now"she asked  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded looking up into his masked eyes and sighed then she cried.

Joker shrugged and said to her, “we’re just gonna go home right now ok?”  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Batman frowned and walked over before hugging her"what's wrong"he asked 

Jade nods and walked with him  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“I’m just afraid that one day you’ll die and you’ll never come back to me!” Ital sobbed.

Joker got out of his truck and told her to go into his bedroom as he followed her in there.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce frowned and held her closer "hey I won't I'll be okay"he saod and kissed her head.

Jade walked as she wondered why they stopped fighting that quick.  
3 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital nodded but she continued to cry and she clung onto him for dear life.

Joker said he wanted to protect her and he didn’t want to lose her.  
3 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce held her more as he kissed her head softly. 

Jade looked and held his hand as she smiled.

 

HerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital kissed his masked face as she also rubbed his crotch again.

Joker lead her to his bedroom and laid himself down on it pulling her on top of him.  
2 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce looked and chuckled a bit at her as he kisses her neck. 

Jade looked at him and blushed red.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Bruce please ahh!” Ital moaned out holding onto his Batman clad shoulders.

Joker told her to do whatever she wanted to him as his gloved hands rubbed her butt cheeks.  
2 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce kissed and bites her neck as he smirked at her"aw how cute"

Jade blushed red and watched before leaning down and kissed her  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
You mean him joker’s a guy

Ital mewled and whimpered out cutely and wantonly begging for more.

Joker groaned into the kiss as he kissed her passionately and deeply back.  
2 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Ik )

Bruce slid his hand up her shirt and felt her breasts as he smirked 

Jade kissed more as she grinds against him  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ok

Ital let out some groans and whimpers as she whimpered softly.

Joker grunted as he slipped his tongue into her mouth French kissing her.  
2 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smirked and felt her chest more as he bites her neck.

Jade blushed ref and kissed back. She kept grinding as she blushed.  
2 days ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital told him to move down to her shoulders as she moaned softly.

Joker french kissed her and began to wrestle with her tongue for dominance.  
2 days ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smirked and went down to her shoulder

Jade blushed and tried as she thinks  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital moaned and mewled as she rubbed his shoulders.

Joker continued to dance his tongue over hers as he rubbed her hips.  
1 day ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smirked and chuckled "cute"he said as he kissed her shoulder more

Jade gasped a bit as she blushed red.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital whimpered softly as she rubbed his chest and she wanted him to suck on her nipples.

Joker came out on top smirking and he told her to make hickeys on him as he grinned evilly.  
1 day ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce went down and took her top off before sucked on her breasts

Jade blushed and smirked before kissing his neck and bites a bit  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Bruce ugh that’s it! More more!” Ital screamed as she arched her back.

Joker started to moan and mewl as he arched his back his body twitching in delight.

Bruce sucked more as he rubbed her crotch gently and smirked.

Jade bites more and sucks a bit before looking as she made a mark.  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held his masked head closer to her chest and she groaned softly.

Joker started to do some growls now at this point and he also grunted.  
1 day ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce bites her nipple a bit and smirked even more

Jade looked at him and chuckled more before leaning back down and made more marks  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital then elicited some more moans and mewls shivering in delight.

Joker growled some more and he also groped her butt cheeks roughly.  
1 day ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce chuckled and switched nipple

Jade gasped a bit and glanced  
1 day ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name in pleasure and she arched her back.

Joker then dominated her as he sucked on a nipple tweaking the other.  
1 day ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce sucked more as he glanced up at her.

Jade moaned and blushes as she looked at him.  
16 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital told him to suck on her pussy and to eat her out as she moaned softly.

Joker made that nipple harden and he then switched now sucking on the other one.  
12 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smirked as he went down and pulled down her trousers and underwear before kicking slowly.

Jade moaned more and closed her eyes  
11 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital let out some moans and whimpers as she held his masked head.

Joker went up and nipped her neck all around then nibbled across her shoulders.  
10 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce took off his mask as he licked more

Jade moaned a bit and blushed  
10 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital held his now normal unmasked head and mewled out.

Joker latched his mouth onto her clitoris and he sucked long and hard.  
10 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce sticks his tongue in her and smirked.

Jade gasped loud as it felt really werid but she moaned cause it also felt nice  
10 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
“Ahh Bruce please!” Ital moaned out wantonly arching her back.

Joker fingered her shoving his gloved fingers into her and he grinned.  
10 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce chuckled a little as he took his tongue out and took his trousers and boxers off as he rubbed against her.

jade moaned"a-ah j-joker please"she said as she arched her back, Wanting him baday.

Sorry )

Bruce took off his suit and smirked before rubbing against her  
9 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital mewled and she whimpered as she shuddered in delight.

Joker then rubbed and stroked along her inner walls with his gloved hands.  
9 hours ago

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
It’s ok  
5 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce entered her as he kissed her lips softly.

Jade moaned more as she gripped onto him a bit  
4 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital began to moan softly again as she rubbed his shoulders.

Joker took everything out of her and slipped his shaft into her.  
4 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce started to thrust in and out as he kissed her more.

Jade moaned as she gripped a bit onto him.  
4 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital screamed his name in pleasure and she scratched his shoulders.

Joker growled in pleasure as he thrusted deeper faster and harder into her.  
4 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce thrusts more as he groans but he kissed her neck.

Jade moaned loud as she gripped more.  
3 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital then whimpered wantonly and groaned softly arching her back.

Joker grinded his hips into hers skin slapping against hers as he grunted.  
3 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce thrusts harder into her as groaned more

Jade moaned loud as she closed her eyes more.  
3 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital shuddered and shivered in pleasure and in lust.

Joker thrusted almost into her g spot as he grinned down at her.  
3 hours ago

Destiny GrimDestinygrim

Bruce smirked and bites her neck as he thrusts harder.

jade moaned a bit loud as she felt him nearly hit her g spot.  
3 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital finally released her cum all over his length inside her moaning .

Joker roared then came down from his high shooting his seeds into her.

Bruce groaned as he came as well.

Jade gasped loud.  
2 hours ago Reply

ROTTMNTHerDarkPrince

Online  
Ital pulled him out of her as she panted heavily moaning.

Joker slid out of her pulling her into his arms as he breathed in and out.


End file.
